Fiesta in the House
Fiesta in the House! in English (and ¡Party en la Casa! in Spanish) is a LeapPad game available in Leap 1 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches Spanish in red and English in blue with the story in two different languages as a bilingual book. The frog kids, rabbits, and Oscar (first appearance) speak two languages: English (blue) and Spanish (red). English and Spanish voices English * Leap by Pamela Segall * Lily by Cristina Milizia * Tad by Nicole Rapp * Ben by Jose Zeleya * Rosa by Naelee Rae Spanish *Leap, Ben and Tad by Chelo Vivarez *Lily by Christiana Yuste *Rosa by Cristina Milizia Bilingual (Both English and Spanish) * Oscar by Michael Robles Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Ben *Rosa *Oscar (debut) *Della (cameo appearance) *Tim (cameo appearance) *Various Mice Topics *Household Objects *Rooms in the House *Toys *Furniture *Parts of the Body *Colors *Numbers *Position Words *Clothing *Musical Instruments Languages *English is in blue *Spanish is in red Parts of the Body *head/cabeza *ear/oreja *eye/ojo *mouth/boca *arm/brazo *hand/mano *leg/pierna *foot/pie Colors *red/rojo *blue/azul *yellow/amarillo *green/verde *purple (or violet)/morado (or violeta) *orange/anaranjado *pink/rosado *black/negro *brown/café (or marron) *white/blanco Numbers *1 one/uno *2 two/dos *3 three/tres *4 four/quatro *5 five/cinco *6 six/seis *7 seven/siete *8 eight/ocho *9 nine/nueve *10 ten/diez Musical Instruments *guitar/guitarra *flute/flauta *trumpet/trompeta *drums/bateria (tambores) *maracas/maracas *piano/piano Games There are four icons at the bottom of the page to play a game with English in blue and Spanish in red. *Boombox *Book *Magnifying Glass *Clock Trivia *Della and Tim are seen as cameos on the page of musical instruments. *Rooms in the house and furniture don't contain the story words in English and Spanish. *Ben and Rosa are two rabbits that speak Spanish. *Leap, Lily, and Tad are three frogs that speak English. *Oscar is a robot that speaks two languages: English and Spanish. *Lily uses a flashlight in the attic looking for Oscar. *Oscar is found in the page of colors and numbers. *There are words in English and Spanish. *English is in blue and Spanish is in red. *Nine colors are heard with music except for black. *It was said again that Lily's most favorite instrument was the flute (if you touch her playing it, she’ll play a short sound clip of the popular patriotic favorite “Yankee Doodle”). *Leap has a third favorite instrument, the trumpet (if the player touches him playing it, he’ll play a sound clip of “When the Saints go Marching In”), while Tad's second favorite was the drum set. *The music for the dress was also heard in Disney Princess Stories. *One white thing, two brown things, three purple things, four pink things, five red things, six blue things, seven green things, eight orange things, and ten yellow things are on the shelves. *Nine black things are not included, but Oscar drums on a pot. *It is the only time Cristina Milizia plays the English voice of Lily. *The rabbits are new neighbors. Category:LeapPad Games Category:English Books Category:Spanish Books Category:Reading Books